User blog:Scarly/Twilight Mad Libs
I started this in this blog, but I thought I might as well make it into a blog of it's own. I'll add some mad libs, but you don't have to do them all, well you can if you want to. I can only think of a few right now, but as soon as I think of more, I'll add them -- so be sure to check back often! :D The is only one rule for the mad libs; don't think about your answers to to small quiz, just answer with the first thing that pops into your head. That's the fun of the mad libs! Oh, and have fun. Mad Lib 1: Sneaky Vampire *Name a vampire that attends school. (Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett.) *Name a human. *Name a random place from Twilight. *Name a member of the wolf pack. *Name a known parent of any of the characters. (Bella and Edward doesn't count for this.) Under the near constant rain _______ decided to skip school for a change, on their way to Port Angeles, their car broke down. But, luckily for them, _______ was driving by, so they decided to help them. '' ''But, the car had too many problems for them to fix, so they offered the troubled vampire a ride home. On the way back _______ saw them, and jumped to the wrong conclusion. But, before the angry wolf could do anything about it, the human and the vampire had to pull over for directions, ______ was more than happy to help. '' Here are my answers; ''Under the near constant rain '''Alice' decided to skip school for a change, on their way to Port Angeles, their car broke down. But, luckily for them, Ben was driving by, so they decided to help them. '' But, the car had too many problems for them to fix, so they offered the troubled vampire a ride hom. On the way back '''Jacob' saw them, and jumped to the wrong conclusion. But, before the angry wold could do anything about it, the human and the vampire had to pull over for directions, Sue Clearwater '''was more than happy to help. '' Mad Lib 2: Problems With The Pack *Name a member of Jacob's pack. *Name a member of Sam's pack. *Name a Cullen woman. *Name an imprintee. *Name a second Cullen. *Name another member of Sam's pack. *Name a narater. (Bella, Edward, Jacob or Bree.) -do not use the same person twice. If you've chosen some of these, you can't use them again.- ''Once again, ________ was in a fight with ______ because both of them had fallen in love with ________. They fought endlessly, but there was nothing _________ could do to stop them, no matter how hard she tried. '' ''They had to go ask ________ for help, but the fight continued. Next they asked _______ for help, but still they continued. Then finally, ______ made them see sense. '' Here's my answers; ''Once again, '''Embry was in a fight with Colin because both of them had fallen in love with Esme. They fought endlessly, but there was nothing Emily could do to stop them, no matter how hard she tried. '' They had to go ask '''Rosalie '''for help, but the fight continued. Next they asked '''Sam' for help, but still they continued. Then finally, Jacob made then see sense. '' Mad Lib 3: Troubled High Schooler. *Name a girl Forks High School Student. *Name a boy Forks High School Student. *Name a teacher. *Name a second girl Forks High School Student. *Name a second boy Forks High School Student. *Name a place mentioned in the Twilight Saga. _______ was looking forward to the end of the day, the moment school ended, she would walk up to _______ and tell him about her huge crush on him. But, her dreams were dashed when _______ gave her detention. '' ''She just knew that _______ would ask him instead, she even saw them walking to the car park together through the window. On her way to her car, _______ asked her out on a date. So depressed, she decided to say "yes", agreeing to go to _______ with him. '' Here's my answers; 'Lauren' was looking forward to the end of the day, the moment school ended, she would walk up to Ben and tell him about her huge crush on him. But, her dreams were dashed when Mr Molina '''gave her detention. '' ''She just knew that '''Jessica would ask him instead, she even saw them walking to the car park together through the window. On her way to her car, Mike asked her out on a date. So depressed, she decided to say "yes", agreeing to go to '''the meadow '''with him. '' Category:Blog posts